Fourteen Weeks
by sseance
Summary: Fourteen weeks to find love. Do it, or be sent home. Cliche, right?


It was a Monday when it happened. I can remember every little detail of it, surprisingly. I'm usually not very observant, but for some reason, everything just seemed so clear that day. It was nice out, warm breeze trailing through my open window, the smell of fresh spring flowers, birds chirping, children laughing, while I sat inside and wasted the day away on my laptop.

This wasn't uncommon for me; up all night, sleep most of the day, lucky for me it was summer. Not much was different during school, I would just be tired in class, usually falling asleep during a class or two, only to be awoken by one of my few friends jabbing me in the ribs from their seat. Today, I had chosen to 'waste' my time on my greatest passion; My Candy Love.

Raising my affinity; gaining APs and cash through different methods; jumping in between accounts; all because I could.

I smirked and leaned back on my bed, yawning. 100 affinity achieved with all of the guys on all of my accounts; both Amour Sucre and MCL. Kentin, Nath, and Lysander where easy. It was Castiel that got me. Every single time, I said atleast one thing wrong. He was impossible; but I finally did it. I looked at my alarm clock, lightly illuminating my room.

_8:14. Time for some much needed, and well deserved, sleep._

I let my long, synthetically blue hair out of its messy ponytail, and drifted into a silent world of dreams.

* * *

I jolted awake to a dense popping sound a little ways outside my bedroom door. I jumped back, clutching my blanket to my chest. Maybe it was just my mom? Or My little brother? But how could they have possibly made a sound like _that_? My eyes darted to my alarm clocks, with a sense of urgency. 12:00 on the nose; the witching hour. Great.

Just as I prosessed my thoughts, my door opened, revealing a tall woman, who I squinted to see in the darkness. Once my eyes adjusted bit, I was able to make out short black hair; purple skinnys; a black tank top, before I even had time to think, my mouth blurted out, one step ahead of my head, "Chino?"

The girl smiled and clapped a little. "Yay, you know who I am. Now I don't have to go through introductions."

Eyes wide, I stumbled out of bed. I grasped my hands to the side of my head, shaking back and forth. "You're not Real. I'm dreaming. You're not here. This isn't happening."

She giggled and held up a finger, like she always does. "Oh, but I am dear. Don't you want to know why?" I leaned back, still wide eyed, but deciding to let myself hear this vivid product of a lucid dream out. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, MCL is a real thing. It exists in a universe different to your own, but with many similarities. I got bored, so I thought it would be fun to travel here and make a game out of the town where I grew up." I nodded slowly. "Well, after seeing how popular it was, I decided that the next person to get full affinity with everyone would have a cool opportunity."

She looked proud of herself. "...And that is?" I know it sounds crazy, but I actually started to believe her.

"To travel to Sweet Amoris, of course. I'll give you your own apartment and everything! But of course, there's a catch. In fourteen weeks, you must find true love, or everything will be taken back. Pack up, girly."

I jumped up and spread my arms, flustered and ready to put up an argument. "Wha-Don't I get a say in this?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Nope. I've been watching you, Ara. I know this is what you want." I looked down, grumpily. She wasn't _wrong, _it was just that I'd never truly admit it. My biggest dream was for a _dating sim _to be real? How cliche is that?

I sighed, and threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you,Chino."

"Yay! I'll help you pack!"

* * *

Less than an hour later, everything was ready. The entirety of my wardrobe, my accumulated amount of make-up, my small fortune of hair dye, and my lighters. Hashtag pyromaniac lyf.

Chino lead my outside by my hand, and we stood in the center of the road directly in front of my house. She closed her eyes tight, and seemed to be focusing. "Uhm...Chi-" I was cut off by the same loud popping sound from earlier, and was engulfed in a stream of purple and white, standing as I was before. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and we where left standing on a lawn in front of a fairly nice apartment.

"This will be your home." Chino smiled warmly. She lead me inside and up an elevator to the top floor. The walls of the building where all painted bright, flashy colors. When we entered the apartment, It was painted a welcoming blue with creme carpets and dark hardwood flooring in some parts. I smiled and walked in.

"Okay, so, that's the kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom down the hall, spare room at the end, there's food in the fridge," She pointed to a different part of the apartment each time. "And here's some money for whatever." She handed me a currency that I wasn't familiar with, but it was numbered normally, so I didn't question it. "You start school tomorrow so I suggest you rest up. Cable and internet, obviously, and you'll notice your phones been wiped clean of anything. That'll happen. There's no was to contact other universes,sorry. Bye."

She left with a cheerful wiggle of her fingers just as I reached for my phone. Sure enough, it had been cleared of everything. I sighed and explored the apartment. The living room and kitchen had the same shade of blue on the walls, while the living room had carpeting, and the kitchen was hardwood. The main and spare bedrooms where both connected to the bathroom, and had light yellow walls, while the bathroom had a nice orange color, and all three had hardwood floors.

I smiled, admiring the apartment. It was actually really nice. It was adorned with vintage furniture, and records of famous bands lined the wall what my bed was placed along. I decided I would take Chinos advice and get some sleep.

I changed into a pair of simple black sweats and a tank top that apparently in the switch, had went from Iron Maiden to Winged Skull. I searched through my clothes, consisting of mostly band shirts, only to find they had all switched to bands of this universe. I shrugged and made a note to check all of them out later. I set the alarm clock set next to my new bed for the morning and drifted, once again, into sleep.

Fourteen weeks to make someone love me. How cliched. But if that's what it takes, I'll do it.

* * *

**So, there's chapter one! I know it's really forced... that bothered me the whole way through... I'm just hoping the rest of it won't be like that. I feel like it was also really run on. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid? I KNOW it was forced though. Review? 3**

**~SS**


End file.
